jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Reign of Terror
History Prelude It all begins on the planet of Krypton. The Children of Juru, a powerful coven of magic users decided to created the Worldkillers in order to fulfill an old prophecy. Three Worldkillers were created by the names of Reign, Purity, Pestilence. The Children of Juru were aware of Krypton's coming demise wanted to use the Worldkillers to cleanse the Earth of sin & turn it into the New Krypton. On May 16, 1976, Krypton met its destruction. In the chaos, the Children of Juru placed the Worldkillers in peace pod but only Reign made it out the atmosphere. For the next eleven years, she would remain in stasis & wandering in space until she finally landed outside of National City in California. Reign was discovered by Patricia Arias, who took in the baby & named here Samantha Arias, raising her as her own daughter. She would go on to live a normal life, never knowing of her true destiny. In high school, she began drawing the Children of Juru sigil everywhere but her mother dismissed it as doodling. Sam would be kicked out of the house at sixteen after getting pregnant. She ended up in Metropolis & gave birth to her daughter Ruby Arias. She would settle here & get a job at LexCorp. Overview In March 28, 2014, an assassination attempt on Lex Luthor takes place during a press conference. In the aftermath, Lex had all LexCorp employees return to their homes & return to their families. Sam then went to go pick up her daughter early from school & when they got home, Ruby notice a hole in her mother's shirt. Sam dismissed it at the moment but when she went to the bathroom to check, she was surprised to realize she had been hit by a stray bullet. However, Sam had no wounds & the bullet had been flattened upon making contact with her body. On April 11, Sam soon realized that not much could cause her pain such as sticking her in hand in boiling water & slicing her finger with a knife. Realizing she needed answers, she sent Ruby to a sleepover for the long weekend then caught a flight to National City the next day. After touching down, she went to her mother's house after not being in contact with her for the past 12 years. Patricia tried to make conversation but Sam stated that she just wanted answers as she shouldn't act like she cares now. She asked if she ever had any injuries as a child & Patricia said no. She then asked about her birth parents but her mother refused to answer. Getting angry, Sam punched the wall, leaving a hole. Patricia, realizing something serious was going on, decided to tell Sam the real story about her adoption. Sam was in fact an alien from another planet. Patricia then took her to the shed to show her the space pod she came in & upon touching it, a crystal appeared from the pod. The next day, Sam followed the crystal all the way to the middle of the desert. Once she reached a certain spot, a huge crystalline rock emerged & Sam entered the structure. Once inside, a hologram appeared & explained that she was from the now dead planet of Krypton. Sam believes that she could be a superhero like the others but instead the hologram stated that she was a worldkiller, sent to burn the Earth to the ground. Disgusted, Sam left the place & returned to Metropolis. Sam began to have blackouts, not remembering much but constantly heard in the media of a new villain making their mark in Metropolis. After weeks of trying to keep everything together, she tells Lutessa hoping that she can somehow help her. They decide to bring their good friend Kara in on this as well. They had Sam get some elite blood work done & after noticing some abnormalities, Lutessa took her to one of LexCorp's classified laboratories to place her in a medically induced coma so they could run more tests. They recruited Sam's close friend Alex Danvers to come & run an MRI on her. During her coma, they found out that Sam had an alter personality, Reign. Both Alex & Tess were sure that Reign was also the new super villain in Metropolis. Sam denied such things & tried to leave. Instead, Tess purposely tried to upset Sam by saying that she wasn’t a good mother which led to Reign emerging. Tess then gave her a dose of kryptonite to calm her nerves then showed Sam the footage of Reign to convince her that she was telling the truth. Now living in the fact that she was basically a murderer, she had Ruby go stay with her friend for the time being & lied saying that she was extremely sick & highly contagious. As Alex & Tess continued their research on Reign, Sam was constantly sent to the Dark Valley, where she would meet Reign. Reign constantly threatened Sam & her daughter, swearing that she would burn Earth to the ground. Just as Reign began to choke Sam into losing consciousness, Sam suddenly awakened to see Reign in the room with her, Alex & Tess. The two began to battle with Sam realizing she still possessed her Kryptonian powers. With control over her powers & her willpower to win, Sam was able to defeat Reign using the Black Kryptonite. Aftermath At Reign’s demise, Sam also lost her powers. Sam was soon promoted to CFO of LexCorp & became the coach for Ruby's soccer team. Rip Hunter's wife & son die during Reign & Supergirl's battle. They were crushed in the debris. Trivia * The story is mostly taken from the Arrowverse. Notes Category:Events